Facultas
by Z-bond
Summary: One decision, one is enough to change the future. Lelouch Vi Britannia is persuaded to stay his hand and never sought an audience with the Emperor, this divergence from a timeline that seemed to be predestined will forever change the world.
1. Angry Eyes

**A.N.- Testing out new waters after finishing Code Geass, I was absolutely entranced by the universe and the notion of Geass. What other anime do you fellow Fanfiction enthusiasts recommend?**

**I. Angry Eyes**

"Where do you think you're going?" The ebony haired boy stopped in his tracks and turned around, revealing furious purple eyes filled with hate and sadness that one would never attribute to a child.

"To get answers from father!"

"And what makes you think the Emperor will answer your demands?" Came the biting response as the other occupant, a silver haired individual stared back with bright crimson eyes.

The two were in the spacious homey library in Aries Palace as rays of sunlight effortlessly penetrating through the windows, casting the shadows away. The sunny weather was a contrast to the solemn mood emanating from within.

Lelouch Vi Brittania clenched his fists at the uncaring attitude his guest was displaying. If there had been any other soul present, they would have been shocked by the tone and the informal manner presented by the silver haired young man towards a prince of the Britannia Empire.

Before the young prince could heatedly reply, the next words that came out froze him on the spot.

"You have no power, no leverage, no accomplishments, nothing…in such circumstances, how do you intend to demand anything of the Emperor? What right do you have to ask of anything?"

The silence was damning. Lelouch was only ten years old and the allies that supported Marianne Lamperouge had all but disappeared or fell into obscurity after her passing.

His guest was right, he had no influence, power, plan, nothing. The thought of the culprits behind his mother's death still unknown and the sense of overwhelming despair over his helplessness brought angry tears to the young boy.

"You're right…I have nothing. I have no right to demand father anything. But I…But mother…" Lelouch replied softly, hiding his eyes as he bent his head down allowing his ebony bangs to cover his eyes.

He loathed this sense of helplessness, hopelessness that was engulfing his body. He despised the nobles at his father's courts, which had always been vocal in their disgruntlement of how his mother, a mere peasant was able to rise to the top of Britannia society and eventually garnered the attention of His Majesty.

"And here I was having the impression that you were a genius?" The other occupant in the room remarked, tossing a small figurine the size of his palm at the prince.

This action sparked the grieving prince to look up and to catch what was thrown at him just in time.

Opening his hand Lelouch's eyes widened as he saw a King chess piece in his hand, specifically a Black King. At once, the gears in Lelouch's mind were set into motion as he stared at the piece, eyeing it as if it were holding some unfathomable secret. He then looked up with renewed determination as the indomitable flames in his eyes returned.

"Then, Alessio Collini, will you lend me your strength?...Will you assist me in bringing retribution to those who killed my mother?" Lelouch extended his right hand.

The red-eyed individual in front of him raised an eyebrow, this was the expression he was looking for. The determined look that could make a person reach the skies and defy gods. Alessio reached out with his own right arm and grasped Lelouch's forearm while Lelouch reciprocated the action.

Outside the library and standing guard with the utmost vigilance, one Jeremiah Gottwald was praying to whatever deities he could think of that this scheme from his highness Princess Cornelia Li Britannia would work and avert his Prince from making a big mistake in front of the Emperor.

He had felt nothing but shame and guilt the thought that he had inadvertently caused Lady Marianne's death and offered to take any punishment from the young Prince shortly after the terrible tragedy.

To Jeremiah's surprise, Prince Lelouch, after inquiring the circumstances that led to Lady Marianne's death decided to make him his official Knight. He had immediately accepted, despite the risk it could have upon his career.

He had failed Lady Marianne but he had a second chance in redeeming himself one day by protecting her children to his dying breath.

Jeremiah was snapped out of his thoughts as the door opened with a click and was soon followed by one Alessio Collini walking out.

"Gottwald."

"Ser Collini."

Once the exchange was finished, Jeremiah watched as the other young man walk away and as he peaked into the library a small smile formed on the knight's face as he saw his Prince playing chess with himself as he did so many times before.

What made Jeremiah let out the breath he was holding was the sense of renewed purpose he could see in his Prince's eyes.

It would seem that whatever was said between the two individuals had worked and had halted his Prince's determined rampage straight to the Emperor and demand answers surrounding Lady Marianne.

* * *

><p>"Nicol, we're leaving…or you'll be late for your classes."<p>

"Do I really have to, big brother? Ms. Grey is so boring though." A younger boy with bluish green hair and crimson eyes a shade lighter than his older sibling's pouted as he looked up from the game of Jenga he was playing with his partner in crime.

"Awwwh, does he really have to, AlAl? Sister Cornelia and Euphie will be over in a while, I invited Nicol to join us. Ppweeassse?!" At once, the young princess scrunched her face and teary puppy like eyes were made.

Alessio knew that the chances of winning in this situation were nonexistent and decided to cut his loss early. "Fine."

Nunnally Vi Britannia smiled widely much to his added frustration.

"However, next time please ask me beforehand and I'll ignore that last remark." He grounded out as the two hugged his waist.

"I'll go make the necessary precautionary measures, be on your best behav-" He barely finished his sentence before the princess dragged his younger brother away and sped off in his wake.

As he placed his cell phone to his ear a familiar voice barked out, "That won't be necessary, Collini."

Turning his head sideways, he spotted the trademark long violet hair along with a glare that can make any hardened warrior halt in their steps in fear.

"Your highness." The temperature of the room seemed to drop below zero as the two stared into each other's eyes, crimson red clashing against cool violet. Luckily for the two, nobody was present as the servants were all preparing for the arrival of the two princesses.

"I have everything under control. Security will not be an issue." Cornelia Li Britannia said firmly, after assessing the familiar individual before her.

"Forgive me your highness but given recent events, extra sets of eyes can surely only be helpful." Alessio retorted, noticing the second princess clenching her fists in process.

_"It's still affecting you, I see…"_ He thought as he stepped forward and hesitantly placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, causing her to stiffen as she snapped her gaze to his.

"Since no one else is going to say it or you have not had it sufficiently beaten into your head, I shall reiterate. You were not responisible…no one could have predicted what happened."

"I should have done better!...When Lady Marianne ordered me to withdraw-"

"WHAT?! Mother asked you to withdraw?!"

Both Alessio and Cornelia froze as they saw one surprised Lelouch with a resigned Jeremiah Gottwald standing behind him.

The two noticed the position they were in, causing Alessio to quickly retract his hand. Catching the subtle look her…friend was throwing at her, Cornelia sighed.

"Yes, Lady Marianne ordered the withdrawal of all her guards."

Lelouch was stunned, Jeremiah merely had a downcast look.

"Moth—er, Mother asked you to…It...can't be!" Lelouch bit out, not knowing how to react, none of what he was hearing made sense.

"I'm sorry, your highness but what Princess Cornelia is correct, Lady Marianne's last order were to withdraw all her guards." Jeremiah echoed the second princess' statement.

"I…see." Lelouch murmured but was nearly knocked off his feet as a pink blur collided into him, hugging him for dear life.

"There you are Lulu! I've been looking all over the place for you!" The third princess, Euphemia Li Britannia, in all of her high spirit glory, cried out as she had the elder Vi Britannia in a choking hold.

Soon after Lelouch found himself being dragged away by the cheerful third pink princess with his pleas gone unheard as Cornelia, Alessio and Jeremiah stood still.

"Oh Lulu, look what we got!" Lelouch felt the hair on the back of his neck straightened up as his face turned pale. He did not like the looks on the two girls' faces one bit.

"Lulu would be so pretty in pink, right Nana?" Euphemia held in her hands, two pink hair ribbons.

"It's alright, but..." Nunnally placed a finger under her chin and adopted a pose of deep thought. "Big brother looks better in purple."

The younger Vi Britannia giggled, her long luscious light brown hair bouncing as she fished out two purple ribbons from the ribbon basket.

Nicol merely chuckled at his friend's situation as the normally brooding prince was struggling to keep both princesses at bay.

"You're suppose to be my best friend, so stop laughing and come help." Lelouch ordered, trying his best not to hurt Nunnally or Euphie, which was proving to be difficult as they had no intentions of stopping until they have tied ribbons onto his hair.

"Don't listen to this silly oaf, Nicholas Collini, I command you as the third princess to hold our dear Lulu down." Euphie smiled as Lelouch looked at her with shock.

"You're pulling seniority now, Euphie?"

"Uh huh."

The viridian haired boy looked somewhat guilty as he approached the ebony haired prince while the two princess shared a giggle.

"I'm terribly sorry your highness, but it would seem that majority rules…I shall make it painless."

"Wait, wait a minute-" Lelouch barely bit out before outstretched hands grabbed him, moments later a loud scream of a soul in pure agony emitted from Aries Palace.

* * *

><p>"It would seem that you managed to convince that stubborn brother of mine." Cornelia mused, tying a floral patterned apron around her waist as she prepared to make place a tray of cookies into the oven, no doubt to cheer up her favorite siblings. It was a side of the 'Witch of Britannia' that most did not see.<p>

"The way in influencing an individual is to be able to fully grasp their psyche, able to see what's hidden beneath the mask, what they desire and in turn act accordingly." Alessio recited, as if reminiscing in a distant memory.

"Lelouch desires answers more than anything, however he is surrounded by illusions of a justice that does not exist and in his current circumstances and in His Majesty's eyes, he has not accomplished anything that merits such requests."

Cornelia turned her attention at her long time acquaintance.

"I merely took away the blindfold that has prevented him from seeing the true nature of this world we live in." The silver haired enigma then inclined his head in respect and turned away, walking away in a leisurely manner and leaving the violet haired princess to her thoughts.

"You've changed a lot…Alessio." Cornelia thought to herself as the sound of his footsteps faded away.

In contrast to funerals seen on television regarding to heroes and notable figures, the funeral of Marianne Lamperouge embodied none of the clichés one would see in works of fiction.

To any individual, it was a day like any other with clear skies and the sun just beginning to rise. Lelouch's eyes were distant as he dressed himself in black with Jeremiah assisting him with his tie much to the prince's dismay.

As he made his way down the stairs, he found Nunnally standing with a downcast look on her face. The young princess wore a simple black gown along with a black veil. He gave his little sister a gentle hug which she returned, each just basking in the presence of each other in dull quietness.

Jeremiah then ushered the Vi Britannia siblings into their black limo and shortly after, the vehicle came to life and started off.

They were joined by only one other vehicle: the hearse carrying Marianne the Flash, the thought made the anger within Lelouch's body fire up once more. His mother was a great woman and deserved more recognition.

Marianne should have had her memorial at the national grand cathedral and performed by the Archbishop himself. Honor guards should have accompanied the road towards her final resting place, and in the face of her services to her country the tradition of gun salutes, half-flag should be upheld.

In reality, no of the things Lelouch wished for came into fruition as his mother, Marianne Lamperouge, who had amazed all who had the privilege of witnessing her skills as a knightmare pilot and inspired fear in all of Britannia's enemies, would be buried with the ostenation of a commoner.

The thought made Lelouch sick to the stomach as his eyes narrowed further as he gritted his teeth.

"Big brother?" Lelouch snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to see the concerned look on Nunnally's teary face.

"What is it, Nunna?" He asked robotically.

"Are you alright?" Nunnally asked and smiled when she felt her older sibling's hand gently patting her head. She did not press on further as Lelouch took her tiny hand in his and tightened his grip.

The traffic was low as it was only a little bit past dawn, and what little people present on the streets barely batted an eye as the two vehicles passed by. The procession arrived at the driveway of a small, normal cemetery where several men were already waiting, ready for the final steps.

The Lamperouges had a plot there where Lelouch and Nunnally's maternal grandparents rested, a secluded and fenced off area located at the far side of the well-managed graveyard. Lelouch watched as the casket carrying his mother was unloaded and hoisted by the workers present with Nunnally refusing to release her iron grip on his hand.

The two followed with Jeremiah keeping a watchful eye. As they arrived at the open ground where Marianne will be laid to rest, Lelouch's spirits were slightly raised as he spotted his best friend, Nicol Collini, giving him a respectful nod and a reassuring smile.

Standing beside the viridian haired boy was Alessio Collini who merely gave the prince an analytical gaze and a nod of acknowledgement. Both were dressed appropriately for the occasion.

What surprised the ebony haired prince was that standing next to the silver haired man were two individuals that he recognized instantly from the shenanigans he, Nicol, Euphie and Nunnally would pull around Aries Villa in more simpler days.

"Lady Enneagram, Lady Kruszewski?!" He exclaimed.

"Your highness." Both young women greeted back in sync, clad in their Knight of the Rounds uniform.

Lelouch was shocked but recovered quickly, "Thank you, for being here."

"No problem," Nonette Enneagram replied with a wink, "Big, bad Knight of Two here would have bounded, gagged and dragged me here anyways"

The light green haired woman gestured suggestively at the silver haired man standing next to her, unmoved.

"Hmm…strong, silent types are my favorite." She remarked with a devilish smirk.

"If you spent all the time you wasted on your questionable antics on your training instead, No one within the Knights of the Rounds would stand a chance." Alessio replied, opening his eyes and revealing the signature bright crimson irises that ran deeply in the Collini family line.

"Oh is that a compliment? Coming from you?" Nonette teased but yelped as a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"I apologize for the shameful display of my associate, your highness." Monica Kruszewski bowed her head.

"No, it's alright. Lady Kruszewski. You were all close to mother and she has only spoken highly of all of you…she would be glad that there is at least a shred of cheerfulness." Lelouch replied with a genuine smile while Nicol and Nunnally shared a chuckle as Nonette shot Monica a wide grin.

"Someone else is approaching." Alessio muttered as Lelouch turned around and saw the unmistakable brilliant violet that could only belonged to one person.

"Control yourself." Alessio reprimanded a giddy Nonette who then looked as if someone had taken her favorite toy away. The Knight of Nine was tearing up comically when she attempted to seek reassurance from the Knight of Twelve but only saw Monica's unsympathetic look.

"Sister Cornelia/Nellie!" Lelouch and Nunnally greeted as Cornelia enveloped the two in a tight hug. The second princess was dressed similarly to Nunnally.

"Your highness." Monica and Nonette greeted. Cornelia blanched at the wild mischievous look Nonette had on her face but returned the greeting nevertheless. Her violet eyes narrowed as she spotted Alessio, dressed in his Knight of the Rounds attire.

"Where is Euphie?" Nunnally asked innocently and immediately Cornelia halted the staring, more like one sided glaring contest.

"She has been kept to her room by mother. She refused to let me bring her."

"Oh." Nunnally looked down.

"She has asked me to be here for her as well." Cornelia smiled, "You should have seen the tantrums she pulled this morning."

Both Lelouch and Nunnally seemed happier as the vicar started reading the rites. The present company watched as the casket was lowered into the ground and the workers began to cover it with dirt. Apart from Nunnally's slight sniffle, the air was filled with empty silence.

When the last shovel of dirt had settled, the workers dispersed silently as Lelouch and Nunnally took a step forward with eyes gazing upon the words inscribed on their mother's headstone.

_Marianne Lamperouge _

_1979-2010. _

_An extraordinary woman that rose from destitution, persevered by her two children, Rest In Peace._

Since there was no one to organize the whole funeral process, the duty fell onto Lelouch. It is no responsibility a ten-year-old boy should bare yet he did. He was no longer a child, and anything reminiscent to it was shattered after the conversation he had with Alessio, which had brought him back into the harsh truth of reality and the world he was living on. There was only one thing that mattered

**Power **

**Power **

**Power**

Alessio had inadvertently pushed away his childish, naïve thought of approaching the Emperor for justice. This would be one long chess match and the most important match of his life.

He would lie in the shadows, consolidate his strength and knowledge until the opportune window arises. Everyone involved in Marianne Lamperouge's murder would face his wrath, one that would fester and grow stronger with every passing moment.

"I will always remember, mother, I will not retreat. Everyone who has had the tiniest hand in your death will die by my blade. I will kill all of them." He thought viciously.

"-rother? Brother?" Lelouch snapped out of his venomous notions as he surveyed his concerned little sister.

"What is it Nunnally?"

"Can we go see Euphie? I…I don't want to go home just yet." The strawberry blonde Vi Britannia said in a small tone as Cornelia took her other hand.

"If that is your wish." Lelouch smiled as he allowed their older sister to wrap the both of them in a tight hug.

As the group began to scatter, Nunnally shot Nicol a look that made the viridian haired boy chuckle out loud.

"My deepest apologies, your highness. Brother has taken time out of his schedule to teach me himself today. However I vow on my pride as a gentlemen that I shall make up for my absence…forgive me?" The boy took the princess' hand and brushed his lips on the back of her small delicate hand.

"Hmmph…you better." Nunnally scoffed as her cheeks turned an interesting shade of rosy pink.

"Cyrano de Bergerac would have been proud." Alessio commented dryly, walking past the two children who were obviously too young to understand the reference.

"Ooooh, I've never figured you as a romantic type." Nonette followed after him as she elbowed her long time friend in the ribs.

"I'm not. It's a classic that has inspired great writers such as Edgar Allan Poe and Jonathan Swift…unlike those," Alessio leaned his face closer to the frozen Knight of Nine, "Smut fictions you read."

He leaned back and relished how Nonette resembled a ripe tomato. Lelouch, who was close enough to hear the lewd comment could not understand why Cornelia and Monica were also blushing.

"Tut tut, surely you would not advocate displays of violence in front of the young princess. It is unbefitting of a Knight of the Rounds." Alessio smirked and quickened his pace, Nicol following hastily after giving the royalty present a respectful farewell.

"That sneaky bastard…" Nonette grumbled while Cornelia had a superior smile on her face. Turnabout was fair!

Later that night, after a relaxing day spent with his true family, Lelouch tucked his little sister to bed and was currently in the study, reading. On the large table were copies of: _An Introduction to the Principles of Morals and Legislation, Beyond Good and Evil, Discourse on the Origin and Basis of Inequality Among Men._

He took a sip of Black tea and took a bite from a Madeleine cake, savoring the combination of the two rich flavors.

Normally such literature would be beyond comprehension for any ten year old but Lelouch was not just your average, normal ten year old.

A knock on the door made the young boy put his book down. "What is it?"

"It's Jeremiah, your highness…I have news that might interest you."

* * *

><p>"Have you heard, the Ashfords are leaving Pendragon?" A man in his early fifties clad in a butler's tuxedo said as he placed a glass of red wine and a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows on top on the clear crystal coffee table.<p>

"Ah." Came the bored response of Alessio Collini as he delicately flipped the pages of his book.

"Milly's leaving? I bet Lelouch is glad to be without her constant harassment, right Walter?" Nicol chuckled as he stirred his cup.

"Miss Milicent does seem to have an abundant amount of energy but I daresay the young Prince might actually like the attention he receives from the young lady." Walter Greyson, long time servant of the Collini family and a former agent of the Secret Intelligence Agency of Britannia, replied with a knowing smile.

"You've been awfully quiet brother. Is everything alright?" Nicol remarked as his brother sat on the sofa facing him, leisurely taking a sip of blood red ambrosia from his glass.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Alessio closed his copy of _Heart of Darkness_, placing it on the coffee table.

"What's this?" Nicol asked as he heartily sipped his hot chocolate, reveling in the sweetness.

"A call from his highness, Prince Lelouch…Master Nicol." Walter informed the younger boy who took the offered phone.

"Hello?...Yeah, I've heard the news…this sounds a little personal, surely I would only intrude…you're scared of Milly aren't you?…Whatever makes you sleep at night, your highness…fine, I'll come over now."

Alessio eyed his younger sibling's pleading gaze and gave a 'proceed' gesture.

"You're the best!" Nicol jumped up and dashed to his room to change, nearly running into Walter on the way.

"I don't want to hear it Walter." Alessio caught the smirk his butler was displaying.

"Showing that you care isn't the weakness you perceive it as, young master." Walter said as he placed a plate of assorted snacks on the table.

"In a utopia, perhaps such actions will actually carry meaning. However in this country and the reality we live in, such naïve notions will only be taken advantaged of." Alessio responded.

"You've always believed in the worst humanity has to offer, what of the good?" Walter asked the young man who along with his little brother, was the closest thing Walter had to children of his own.

"Good?...You truly believe that good exists?" Alessio asked as he turned to the older man.

"Am I not someone you believe who is good?" Walter responded. Standing to his full height, dressed in an untuck white shirt and dark pants, Alessio made his way to the windows depicting the busy nightlife in the capital, wine glass in hand.

"That's different. You've proven me otherwise." He turned to face his solemn caretaker.

"On another note, off tracking from philosophical debates and what not…Lady Kruszewski has asked me to give you this ticket to tomorrow night's _Midsummer Night's Dream_."

"I can't help but remember that Monica has not dropped any hint of asking me to such activities." Alessio cast a suspicious gaze at the older man.

"Oh? Would you rather I invite Lady Enneagram on 'your' behalf next time instead?" Walter reveled in the rare look of terror on the young man's face.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Then enjoy it, like all people your age should." Walter handed the ticket to the grumbling young man who was muttering along the lines of "smartass old geezer prying into things that aren't their business."

"You're turning in brother?" An excited Nicol returned and got a singular grunt in response as his elder brother brushed past him with a barely audible good night. The younger Collini caught the twinkle in his caretaker's eyes and smirked, if only he had changed his clothes faster, he would have love to see his brother being caught off guard.

* * *

><p>The following morning was a cloudy one, a hint of mist that made one's vision less perceivable. At a private airport, one Ruben Ashford stood alone to bask in the dreary atmosphere.<p>

Behind him was the departing gate that leads to the Ashford family jet which would take them away from Pendragon for the last time. Him and his family would settle in Japan where construction of a boarding school for Brittanians migrants living in that country.

He wore a long brown coat over a grey wool sweater, adequate attire considering the chilling morning air.

At the age of his early sixties, Ruben reminisced about the tens of years he had spent as the head of the Ashford Group and the fatigue that had stacked up due to business and politics. And then there was the death of Lady Marianne, the daughter of a close friend's, a girl that he had watched grown up and sponsored as one of his test pilots.

He was plagued by guilt over the fate of her children with his inquiries regarding their fate to come back with no information. He was even withheld of information regarding to Marianne's funeral.

The noise of a footsteps brought the elderly man back to the present as he spotted a group of individuals approaching. Fear clutched his heart but it was short lived as he was surprised to see the familiar ebony hair that he recognized came into view. Lelouch Vi Britannia and his knight, Jeremiah Gottwald approached the elderly man in a confident manner. Though Ruben was disheartened to find that the prince's face contained no childlike emotions and instead found a stoic gaze.

"Your highness…"

"Good morning, Ruben. Word was that you are departing today, I was hoping we could have a conversation before your departure." Lelouch greeted diplomatically.

"It may be out of line for me to ask, your highness, and undeservedly so, but I feel deeply apologetic for the loss and grief I have caused you." Ruben responded tiredly.

"I…thank you for those honest words. Though the friendship of our families is born out of political interest, I cannot bear ill feelings towards you and your family. I wish you all the best in your future endeavors." Lelouch finished with a hollowed smile.

"Grandpa, mom and dad sent me to get-Lulu!"

It was all Lelouch heard as he caught sight of long golden hair before he felt weight pressed against him and small, soft arms wrapped around his neck.

He did not complain this time at the nickname that his playmate had bestowed upon him. After several attempts, he gave up on correcting the stubborn girl as each time he did so only brought new bouts of migraines to his head.

"Good Morning, Milly." He greeted gently as the blonde terror buried her head face deeper into his neck.

Ruben, deciding to give the two children their deserved privacy, retreated though in his mind he was envisaging what might have been if his granddaughter and the young prince were not forced to separate.

"How is Nunnally?" Milly asked, reluctant to release her grip as she met Lelouch's violet eyes with her blue ones.

"She's recovering from the shock…I'm sure she would be sad regarding your departure." The truth was that Nunnally had not taken the news well and saw it as an example of how easily people would give up on each other for the sake of saving their own skins. Lelouch had been surprised at the amount of animosity in his beloved sweet sister's voice, never had he seen this side of her before.

"Do you think you could visit sometime." Milly looked down all of a sudden.

"I don't think so…but one day." Lelouch placed a delicate finger under the chin of the girl before him. "One day…when I'm stronger…I'll come find you."

Since he was not a member of the fairer sex and despite his intelligence for his age, Lelouch was still a child and was unaware of the consequences of making promises to girls.

Milly blushed prettily at the declaration while her companion was unaware of her quickening heartbeat, the young prince's words had inspired a spurt of bravery within her.

"Ne, Lulu?" She started.

"Yes Milly?" Lelouch stared at the blonde.

"Promise me you won't get mad?" She muttered and Lelouch's eyes widened as he felt a soft pair of lips brush against his cheek.

The simple action had all but rooted him to the spot, a whirl of blonde passed his eyes as he stared at the departing back of his childhood friend, getting further and further away. Leaving him alone in the cold.

If he had the ability to stop time, he would have seen the tears coming out Milly's ocean blue eyes as she turned away from him.

"Ah, Milly's still passionate as ever." Nicol approached the hunched figure of his friend, having only decided to approach the prince after his conversation was over out of respect.

Unwrapping a lollipop, the viridian haired boy dangled the candy in front of the prince's eyes like that of a pendulum within a very old clock.

"Hmm…" The other boy popped the candy into his mouth.

CLAP!

Lelouch jumped to the sound as he returned to reality and saw Nicol, lollipop in mouth with a large smile splitting his face.

"Wow, Milly must have outdone herself this time." Nicol remarked but to his surprise, Lelouch merely smiled bashfully. Together they watched as the private jet of the Ashfords took off into the skies, ascending until it was no longer visible to them.

"Well then, we'll be off then…your highness?" Nicol asked as he started to leave.

"Ah, it's nothing…" Lelouch responded after a minute.

"Why don't we go pick up Princess Nunnally and spent the day at my place…brother won't be around today." Nicol's voice could be heard as the two boys walked.

"Really? How come?" Lelouch's voice echoed back.

"He has a date tonight."

"WHAT?! Really?"

"Yeah, with Lady Kruszewski apparently."

* * *

><p>The Great Hall of the Palace was eerily quiet as the Emperor, Charles Zi Britannia sat upon his throne with a formidable aura surrounding him. It was not difficult to see why so many were frightened of the Holy Empire of Britannia.<p>

There was no court in session therefore only the Knights of the Rounds were present at the private meeting.

Bismarck Waldstein, the current Knight of One, was standing on the right side of the Emperor, attentive to every single word His Majesty had spoken.

On the left side, a serene Alessio Collini stood with practiced ease. As there were still positions vacant, the two columns on each side of hall were uneven.

"Rest assured, your Majesty," Alessio spoke calmly, reacting gracefully at the question the Emperor had just addressed him, "Suitable candidates for the posts for the Knight of Three, Six have already been found, their progress are being monitored…candidates for the posts of Eight and Eleven are still in the process of elimination."

"Still? Are you kidding me? How hard can it be to find people that can kill well?" Luciano Bradley, the Knight of Ten, answered belligerently.

"This coming from a rabid dog, how come I'm not surprised?" Alessio coldly responded, crimson eyes narrowing slightly, "To put into terms that even trash can understand. For the posts vacant, one requires more than simple bloodlust to handle the responsibilities that is given…" Luciano Bradley grounded his teeth and turned his head but the Emperor's left hand was not finished, "and if you dare speak out of turn again, Bradley…it won't be a mere finger that I will remove, and you won't be able to sew it back on so easily."

It was a clear threat yet the Emperor seemed to be enjoying the drama as evident from the amused smile that formed at the edge of his lips.

Below him, among the other Knights of the Rounds, Nonette Enneagram was watching on with aroused glee while her comrade Monica Kruszewski was shooting the Knight of Two a worried look.

"Why you-!" Luciano Bradley tightened the grip on his sword, glaring with a hatred that could reduce his target to ash, a strong deep voice pierced the air.

"Luciano."

The Knight of Ten immediately halted due to instinct informing him that to not listen would bring him a whole new world of pain.

"I won't be able to forgive you if you decide to draw your sword." Charles Zi Britannia spoke in a tone reminiscent of a calm parent explaining to a child that had been naughty.

"Che-" Luciano forced himself to calm down and apologize.

"Court dismissed."

With that, the meeting was adjourned as the members of the Knights of the Rounds started to depart, all at their own pace.

All with the exception of the Emperor, Bismarck Waldstein and Alessio Collini.

"That was very unlike you...Alessio." Charles remarked on his throne.

"I've never been a dog person, Your Majesty." Came the brusque reply.

A feminine laughter then pierced the air as a short silhouette of a figure edged out of the darkness.

"So cold and to point…It's no wonder you're the best I have ever taught!"

Out from the darkness, a young girl with light pink haired styled in an elegant fashion with light red eyes commented with manic glee.

The girl then pouted when she received no response from the three men present.

"Neh, I'm complimenting you right now! How can you act like this towards your beloved teacher?" The girl poked the silver haired young man with rigor.

"Forgive me, you might have gotten use to your new body…some of us require more time to adapt to the changes...Lady Marianne." Alessio finally replied.

Marianne Lamperouge, within the tiny body of one Lady Anya Alstreim, angrily placed her hands on her hips and made a face.

"You have known a long time what my Geass does." The 'Flash' bit back.

"Yes milady, but knowing it and actually seeing it in person are two different realities…Poor Lelouch and Nunna, any memory of their playmate gone. Lulu would never know of Anya's sweet little crush on him" Alessio said in a false 'teary' tone.

Marianne's eye twitched, "I'm only borrowing Anya's body for the time, until we complete Ragnorock's Connection."

Bismarck Waldstein was subtly throwing hints at his junior to stop before Marianne's temper escalated any further, even Charles Zi Britannia, under his calm façade was feeling the slightest bit of anxiety.

"Huuruumph! Stupid Vincent, jealous little shit…" Marianne grounded out.

"I understand you've been relatively close to my children recently." Charles addressed his Knight of Two, his curiosity piquing.

"Yes I have." Alessio replied without the slightest bit of fear, causing the Emperor to raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" Charles demanded.

"Simple, if I had not intervened then inevitably Lelouch would have sought an audience with you in front of the full court, demanding why nothing was done regarding to his mother's death which will end in your Majesty deporting his sorry behind to another country as leverage and an excuse to declare war on the unfortunate nation." Alessio responded mechanically.

"You presume to know my thoughts?" The Emperor asked with eyes narrowed.

"No, it's merely my conjecture based on the personality I was conditioned to long ago." Alessio replied calmly.

At which the Emperor started to laugh, his booming laughter echoing through the spacious hall.

"And your reason for intervening?" Marianne entered the questioning, fully serious at this point while ignoring the chuckling coming from her husband.

"Simple milady, for the sake of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer…and there's also the fact of _**that**_ woman having an unhealthy amount of interest in your son. Having him close to us can only be beneficial in luring her out, it might even be effortless since she has agreed to assist us. Sending Lelouch and Nunnally will add many unknown factors onto the table that might unexpectedly hinder us in the long term."

Marianne, from within Anya placed a small index finger to her chin and after a moment of silence nodded enthusiastically in agreement with her protégé's line of thought.

"And are you both…" Alessio added with a growing smirk, staring at both Charles and Marianne, "not the slightest bit curious of what Lelouch and Nunnally are capable of?"

**Please read & review, it was so difficult to write Lulu and Nunna's childhood in a timeline where they have remained in Pendragon. A question for readers, do you prefer this to be a Lulu/Multi fict or sticking to one specific lucky lady?**


	2. 2016

**A.N.- I haven't really decided on who to pair Lelouch with, some people want multiple and some don't. I'm still beating my head over this but I will ponder more on this issue later on. Remember this is an alternate universe fict where Lelouch and Nunnally are never sent to Japan as hostages and Nunnally was not present on the night of Marianne's 'murder', much of it will be written from imagination or referenced from other types of media. **

**I do not own the characters nor any canonical material present in this story.**

**II. 2016**

_Aries Villa, 6:00 A.M._

The dawn of a new day, accompanied by the routine morning choir of energized birds. Sitting up on his King sized bed, Lelouch Vi Britannia stretched lazily before rubbing his tired eyes.

Turning his head to the right, he switched off the annoying ringing that was emanating from his alarm clock. With the press of a button on a console on his bedside table, the television came into life.

Tossing the bed cover aside, he slid into his slippers and from his closet, rolled out a thin gym mattress and started his morning routine yoga exercises. After an hour a sweaty Lelouch took a deep gulp of water from his bottle, delivered by a maid.

Walking into his bathroom, he took off his silk pajama shirt and stared directly into the mirror and at his reflection. Six years had gone by and he was now sixteen. Ever since the day he and Nicol had sent off Milly, he had vowed to become stronger both mentally and physically.

Jeremiah had been pleasantly surprised to hear his liege demand him to teach him the physical arts. After all, his prince was not particularly fond of physical straining activities. The result of six years of dedication on learning self-defense had strengthened his originally frail body, filling him up with muscle.

Of course, he was still skinny due to his bone structure but his agility and flexibility were above the average person because of it. He was adept in various types of martial arts including Taekwando and Krav Maga. He detested feeling weak and with his mother no longer here, he had to toughen himself up for his and Nunnally's sake.

As the water in his shower switched on and rained upon his body, the prince bent his head down and allowed his hair to be drenched as he momentarily forgot the world outside.

His hair was still not entirely dry as he changed into a set of casual clothes for home before taking the elevator down. Reaching the homey dinning hall, he was greeted by an angelic smile flashed by one Nunnally Vi Britannia.

Dressed in a simple white dress, the young princess smiled as her brother approached and planted a kiss to her forehead.

"Good Morning, Nunna." Lelouch greeted with a smile.

"Good Morning, big brother." Nunnally giggled at the messy state her brother's hair was in.

As both siblings smelled the pleasant aroma of breakfast, the maids arrived at the dining hall with a serving cart of assorted fresh fruit, various pastries and jam, yogurt, pitchers of juice, a pot of breakfast tea and many dishes of warm entrees.

"What do you have planned for today brother?" Nunnally asked, making a noise of contentment as she placed a slice of grapefruit into her mouth.

"Me and Jeremiah have….ah, some business to do." Lelouch responded under his little sister's intense gaze.

"By business, you mean gambling?" Nunnally sighed, she was happy that her brother had certain hobbies that he was passionate about but could it not be something more safer in nature?

"The gambling is merely a means, Nunna…there's important information and favors to be earned there." Lelouch explained, taking a sip of his tea.

"Don't you Nunna me…" Nunnally glared but to her frustration, her big brother merely chuckled at her.

Lelouch could not help it as he grinned, when your baby sister who was half a head shorter than you attempted to scold you, it was hard to keep a straight face and take it seriously.

"Fine," The princess huffed angrily

"Just be careful." "Aren't I always?" Lelouch took Nunnally's smaller hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Then the two resumed their meal in peace.

"And what are your plans for today, my fair maiden?" Lelouch asked.

"I have exams for my classes then Nicol will be taking me out to lunch, the shops and to see Romeo and Juliet at the theater." Nunnally finished with a giggle.

"Well, as long as he's with you. I feel better." Lelouch nodded with approval, ignoring the annoyed twitch in Nunnaly's eye.

When Nunnally celebrated her tenth birthday, she asked…more like demanded to her brother that she was going to make Nicol her knight. As Nicol was his best friend as well as a person he trusted unconditionally, Lelouch agreed with his fullest approval. There was no better choice and as a result, the two had formed quite the tricky pair for anyone that dared to oppose them. Their sister Carline had backed off from her routine spats with Nunnally soon after, Lelouch noting that his sister had been secretly learning subtle methods of self-defense as well as the delicate art of blackmail.

As the two finished and Lelouch had changed into his clothes for the day, Nunnally decided to escort her brother off for the day. Lelouch could not help but smile as Nunnally looped her arm around his with sisterly affection and started humming as they walked to the front door. Lelouch silently glanced at his sister from the edge of his eye, he was not the only one who had transformed. Nunnally had blossomed from the cute little girl he had known to an elegant young lady whose words were as sharp as a honed blade and a mind that was as cunning as his.

As they neared their destination, the two royal siblings could spot two individuals waiting patiently.

"Milord!" Jeremiah placed his fist on his chest and bowed towards his liege who merely sighed at the formal greeting. Lelouch had insisted Jeremiah to not address him in such formal manners but with little success.

"Your royal highness…milady." Nicol inclined his head with a smirk. Similar to Lelouch, the years had thrown many challenges at the young knight and he had taken all of it head on and came out victorious. He was taller, around the same height as the elder Vi Britannia sibling and had the body type of a lean dancer. His viridian hair remained curly and had grown past his ear.

"Ah Jeremiah, Nicol…good morning." Lelouch greeted with a nod while Nunnally gracefully approached her knight.

"Have you had a good night's sleep, Nicol?" The sandy blonde haired princess asked.

"Yes I did, thank you for your concern milady. Are you ready for your exams?" Nicol bowed though there was a humorous glint in his eye.

"I've studied, if that's what you meant." The princess gave the viridian haired youth a hard punch to the arm.

"Ah, then my prearrangement of having your proctor temporarily incapacitated won't be required then I assume?" Nicol said while rubbing his arm, eliciting a giggle as well as a shake of her head from the young princess.

If one listened closely, one could deduct that the knight was not jesting.

"Alright, we'll be off. Best of luck, sister." Lelouch kissed her sister on the cheek and gave his best friend a nod before he walked out the front door, Jeremiah closely behind the young man.

"Princess Nunnally seems to be in an exuberant mood." Jeremiah remarked as Lelouch settled into his seat on the black Rolls Royce. The ebony haired prince merely smiled as he laid back in his seat and stared out the window of the vehicle.

"Ah…Mother would have approve…I would like to think." He replied as Aries Villa became smaller and smaller on the car's side window.

_Pendragon (City) 8:00 A.M._

As the Rolls Royce pulled up to the Casino doors, the chauffeur got out and opened the back door of the vehicle as Jeremiah Gottwald and one Lelouch Vi Britannia emerged. The roaming security guards were all sweating as the pair entered the casino lobby, instantly recognizing the customer that often put them in between a rock and hard place.

Lelouch merely inhaled the air mixed with the fragrance of perfume, tobacco and alcohol amongst other smells as he walked, surveying his marvelously furnished surroundings. This place was undeniably the cesspool of corrupt Britannia scum, like the courts of Britannia as well as the peaceful outlook of Pendragon, beautiful on the outside yet hideous on the inside.

Walking past the loud clicking noises and brilliant flashing lights of the slot machines as well as the crackling roulette and black jack tables, Lelouch finally found his destination. When one speaks of Chess, there was no one more passionate for the game than Lelouch.

"You're late, your highness." Lelouch merely smiled apologetically at the owner of the voice filled with irritation waiting before him.

"Sorry Mari...we got held up in traffic, forgive me?" He said in his most sincere voice. Marika Soresi, a young woman a year junior than him with shoulder length light brown hair and green eyes attempted to hide her blush as her prince took her hand and stared at her with those purple eyes that were so reminiscent of amethysts.

"I guess, but you owe me…for making me wear this," Marika waved a hand at her skimpy outfit, similar to playboy playmate bunny costume, "I don't want to stay here longer than I have to." She finished with a glare as she saw Jeremiah Gottwald grinning widely.

"Stop smirking Orange or I'll punch all your teeth out." She threatened with a raised fist.

"I'm sure Jerry is merely jesting… let's just get this over with…I'll make it up to you afterwards." Lelouch smiled as he took the stunned girl's hand and dragged both of them into the dark nest, navigating through the rows of people already in matches with high stakes forked.

"Here's what I found…" Marika whispered her findings to her prince who then smiled.

"Thank you, Mari…that's exactly what I needed." He said earnestly at his childhood acquaintance while he found the seat reserved for him and sat down, eyes gleaming with anticipation.

_Aries Villa, 10:00 A.M. _

Meanwhile back at Aries Villa, a vigilant Nicol Collini was standing still outside his princess' exam room though inwardly, the silence was slowly driving him mad. Ever since Nunnally had started her exam in seclusion, he had been left alone to his own devices however due to his concern, he decided to camp outside the room just to be safe. The maids that have past him often gave him a quick glance and giggled to his befuddlement. Then the double doors swung open and on instinct, the young knight reached for his pistol holstered on his belt, a Glock 17.

He was relieved to see Nunnally step out and eyes beaming as she saw him.

"All done?" He asked as his princess nodded.

"Lunch?" Nicol asked as he gave his watch a glance and offered his arm.

"That would be lovely, good sir." Nunnally said as she took the proffered arm as the two started to walk.

"Your brother does deserve his moniker after all …the black prince." Nicol remarked to no one in particular as he surveyed all of Lelouch's cars in the long spacious garage, all colored in black and received a swat to the arm by the sandy blonde princess standing next to him.

"I'm working on it, a bit of variety never hurts but brother is so stubborn." Nunnally sighed as they climbed into a Lamborghini, strapping her seatbelt on before Nicol turned on the ignition and once the garage gate rose, stepped onto the gas pedal and drove off the villa grounds.

The drive was smooth and silent as both occupants inside the car minded their own business while they neared the bustling atmosphere of the city.

"Hey Nicol…?" Nunnally asked from the passenger seat, from within the vehicle everything was quiet despite the noise the engine was creating.

"Yes your highness?" Nicol asked, eyes kept onto the road.

"You don't have to call me that when we're alone, how many times have I told you?" Nunnally huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sorry Nunna…I'll bear that in mind." Nicol flashed a teasing smile.

"So...you're doing it on purpose then?" Nunnally narrowed her eyes but all it did was make her knight chuckle lightly. To most people an irritated or upset Nunnally was frightening as she was normally so well natured but to him, all it did was bring a bigger smile to his face.

"I would never do such a thing, it must be out of habit…what is it that you wish to ask?" He attempted to have a neutral expression on his face but his eyes gave it away.

"Would you be mad if I decided to join the military?" The princess asked as she gazed for any reaction.

"If you're looking for any signs of anger, don't worry…I'm not, Lelouch though…" Nicol smiled gently "But if I may…Nunnally," He asked, causing the princess to stiffen at his pronunciation of her full name.

"Why do you want to join the military?"

Nunnally couldn't help but tear her gaze away from the crimson eyes that were staring at her via the center mirror.

"I…want to help brother, I…don't want him to constantly worry about me. I…don't want to remain a weak, defenseless girl…I…don't want to be a burden for anyone." Nunnally said quietly, hugging herself as she suddenly found herself staring at the bloodied body of her mother on the stairs of Aries Villa that particularly night and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I see," Nicol said gently, taking one hand off the steering wheel and instead lightly grabbed Nunnally's hand "I'll be behind you one hundred percent no matter what decision you make."

He squeezed her hand.

"Thank you…Nicol." Nunnally smiled.

"No problem…your extreme super excellent royal highness." Nicol winked, causing Nunnally to laugh.

_Pendragon (City) 11:00 A.M. _

"I believe that's checkmate." Lelouch grinned with relish as his current opponent, one of many nobles that had underestimated his abilities due to his age looked on agape.

"H….H...H…H…ow?" The elderly man's eyes were on the verge of popping out as he surveyed the board.

"As we agreed, please have the money transferred to this account number…Good day." With that Lelouch rose from his seat and accompanied by Jeremiah and Marika left the Chess room, much to the extreme relief of all the other occupants.

"How do you ever get the dirt to force those overconfident swines to comply to your demands…I would never know." Marika said to her prince, amazed at the massacre she had witnessed.

"C'mon Mari, a man has to have his secrets…" Lelouch simply smirked, making the young woman pout.

However said young woman recovered quickly and suddenly Lelouch felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up as he saw her Cheshire grin.

"About our deal…" Marika started in an ominous tone as her eyes gleamed.

_Pendragon (City), 12:45 P.M._

"Careful, it's hot." Nicol warned but to no avail as Nunnally happily bit into her slice of beef freshly cooked from the circular gridiron in front of her.

The princess and her knight were currently dining in a private room within a Bulgogi restaurant, a famous one that originated from the area once known as the Korea Republic before its assimilation to the Chinese Federation. However, since the rich nobles developed a taste for exotic as well as expensive cuisine, the Holy Empire of Britannia allowed for restaurants originating from the Chinese Federation as well as the European Union to be established on its lands.

Nicol merely smiled as he watched the younger Vi Britannia make content noises as she ate. As he looked out the window, he cupped his cheek with his right hand as he picked out an individual in the streets across the street with familiar looking ebony bangs underneath a black baseball cap that covered his dark, brooding violet eyes.

"Ah, it looks like your brother has been hiding something from us…your highness." He remarked and Nunnally quickly spotted what her knight was babbling about as she adopted a look of surprise.

Beside her ever lovable teddy bear of a big brother in his 'disguise' was a girl around the same age with fair white skin, shoulder length light brown hair, an elegant face and sky blue eyes.

"Brother is on a date with Marika?" Nunnally popped the question, quickly coming to her own assumptions.

"Quite an draining one at that…if those bags are to be anything to come by." Nicol smiled as he saw Lelouch hoist three bags in each hand with an obvious look of bitter defeat on his face.

"Heehee, Marika even has Jerry to his wit's end." Nunnally giggled as she spotted the former guard of Aries Villa near tears as he carried his 'fair' share of bags.

_Outside on the streets of Pendragon_

"Are all these really necessary?" Lelouch demanded…more like whined in a controlled fashion.

Marika turned her head sideways and regarded the prince with a look that left no room for argument.

"Yup."

With that she turned her attention towards ahead once more and Lelouch let out a sigh, it was true that he knew that Marika would seek compensation and had factor this variable into his plan but the sound of his credit cards being swiped and reading the amount he spent on each receipt he signed still sent shivers down his spine.

Then he heard his stomach growl, begging to be fed.

"Take these to the car, Jeremiah…then go for lunch, Marika and I will be fine together." Lelouch handed, more like threw the bags in his hands to his startled knight and quickly grabbed Marika's hand, causing her to yelp as her prince walked the both of them ahead to look for a place to fill their stomachs.

_Back inside the restaurant with Nunnally and Nicol_

"Do you want me to call him?" Nicol asked, startling Nunnally who was still staring out the window with a mixed range of emotions but she quickly recovered with a smile.

"That won't be necessary. I'm happy brother has the chance to act like his age for once." Nunnally replied and returned to her meal though she kept a reminder to herself to scold her brother later in the evening for not telling her with regards to such an important decision.

_With Lelouch and Marika_

"Hey Lelouch…" Marika started, cheeks glowing slightly pink as she observed their linked hands.

"Hmmm?" Lelouch grumbled out, not noticing the hole he was digging himself with his impetuous actions regarding to members of the fairer sex. Al l the ebony haired boy could do at the moment was finding a place to fill his impatient stomach.

"Thank you, for today." Marika said simply. Lelouch merely smiled in response, Marika was different than the average young noblewoman that only cared about the amount of wealth or status her future spouse had. Not so much a tomboy in Lelouch's opinion, Marika like him, was and still is searching for something out of life.

She was intelligent, preferring to discuss history and literature with him and although she was fairly…more than pleasant to look at, she was unlike one of those ditzy heiresses that had the intelligent quotient of a cow and only cared about fancy parties and climbing up the social ranks. It also did not hurt that she was an adept chess player as well as a skilled fighter. Deep in his thoughts, he was unaware of the fleeting glances his companion was shooting at him.

**_Four years ago_**

_"You're lying Mari…" A thirteen year old Lelouch Vi Britannia said to her as they laid in the soft, flat grassy fields that lie behind Aries Villa. _

_The ebony haired prince wore a tuxedo with a bowtie that had gone missing. _

_"Huh?" Came the response of the confused girl clad in a simple yet chic lavender dress. _

_"You didn't really seem to enjoy the party held by Sister Guinevere…why do you think we're back here." Lelouch smiled, turning his head to face his flushed partner. "Am I bad company?" _

_Marika's eyes widened as she surprised both herself as well as the young prince beside her with a shout, "NO! O…o…of c..course not!" _

_Lelouch watched on with amusement as the calm and collected Marika that he knew was sputtering to respond. _

_"You did great…for someone who's normally clumsy." Marika bit back, sticking out her tongue as she saw Lelouch's amethyst like eye twitch. _

_But the prince recovered and started to chuckle. _

_"What's so funny?" Marika inched her closer with suspicious eyes. _

_"Not telling you." Lelouch replied childishly but he had sorely underestimated his dance partner as she pounced on him. _

_"It looks like I win again, your highness." Marika grinned as Lelouch laid below her, hair disheveled and a scowl on his face. _

_"One day…one day Marika Soresi, the tables will be turned." He grunted, breathing hard as Marika started giggling which escalated into full blown unrestraint laughter as she rolled off of him. _

_Lelouch merely took it in stride as he adopted a determined expression. _

_"I don't ever want this to end. I don't ever want to change." Marika confessed silently as the two of them gazed at the clear night skies with twinkling stars covering every single inch above them._

_ "Then don't" Lelouch said firmly as he turned his head sideways and stared into Marika's shocked sky blue eyes. _

_"Stay by my side."_

Marika suddenly felt a wave of anger as she glared at the prince in disguise walking next to her. How dare he make such bold declarations to a young innocent maiden and then act as if nothing had happened? Either Lelouch was a master at manipulating women's hearts or he was really that dense, she had no idea which was worse.

They ended up choosing a French restaurant to dine at which hardly surprised her. Marika had to giggle when Lelouch disregarded the maitre d's advice to remove his cap and instead lifting it slightly and watching the man's face turned white as he stammered out hushed apologies.

The boy she knew had changed a lot yet she could still see traces of him that remain till this day. He could still be painfully childish and head achingly stubborn on certain issues.

_Collini Mansion, Outside Pendragon City, 2:30 P.M. _

"Your move…Prime Minister" A silver haired man with focused crimson colored eyes declared calmly as his black knight captured his opponent's white rook.

"Interesting..." Schneizel el Britannia commented as he moved his white bishop into position, blue eyes staring at the chess board before him .

"Your play style intrigues me…Knight of Two…you never seem to actively try to win." The favored son of the Holy Britannia Empire added subtly looking up to survey his opponent.

"You're reading too much on it, your highness." Alessio replied, moving his pawn to cover his knight.

The two were currently in the living room of the Collini mansion. Kanon Maldini, Schneizel's aide was close by going through some papers in his hands.

"I have heard the Knight of the Rounds has finally filled its quota of recruits for the empty posts. I look forward to their performance." The Prime Minister made a move with his own knight.

"If the talks with the E.U. break down, you'll get your wish." Alessio responded neutrally as he moved his rook forward yet if one listened intently, one could detect the dark undertone in his voice.

"Oh? You believe the negotiations will break down." Schneizel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Seeing things as they are right now…even if negotiations are successful…problems will only resurface later on. Negotiations and diplomatic talks are hardly useful when the roots of the issue lie so deep." The Emperor's most trusted soldier bar Walden Bismarck spoke.

As the game continued, both black and white pieces were taken out of the match at certain intervals, both sides showing no signs of backing down. It was, by all means, a game of cat and mouse but one where the prey can become the predator and vice versa.

At the three hour mark, both Walter and Kanon approached their respective combatant and delivered their quick message.

"Shall we end it as a draw?" Schneizel smiled good naturedly, ever the perfect shining example of the Holy Empire of Britannia, stood up and offered a hand.

"Very well, your highness." Alessio accepted the draw as he too, stood to his full height and shook the proffered hand.

As the host and a gesture of good will, Alessio and saw the 'White Prince' out to the front door while making idle conversation throughout the process.

"It might be noteworthy that Lelouch has been improving against me, he's forcing draws out of me as well…He's growing at an alarming rate." Schneizel said out of the blue.

With that, the second prince left followed closely by his aide Kanon. As he watched the car carrying the prime minister drove past the gates through the grounds, the Knight of Two closed the front door and backtracked into the living room.

He nodded his thanks as the maids finished cleaning up everything save the chessboard on the crystal coffee table. After receiving the standard bow of respect, the Collini heir was left alone.

As he surveyed the stalemate between the two sides from up above, he took out his mobile phone and dialed a number.

While it was calling, he picked up the Black King and held it in front of his eye. Eventually a voice at the other end greeted him.

"….You free?...It's ready."

_Aries Villa, 7:00 P.M. _

"Thank you for accompanying me today, Nicol." Nunnally smiled as the viridian haired boy next to her parked the car back to its original position at the Aries Villa garage.

"It was my pleasure, Nunna." Nicol replied as he got out first before opening the car door for his princess.

"I had a very fun time today." Nunnally took Nicol's proffered arm as they walked up the garage stairs, the sandy brown haired princess punched in the pass code and ushered her knight through the door.

"Me too." He thought as they neared the living room where upon they saw Lelouch sitting comfortably on the creamed colored sofas with a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

"We're back, big brother." Nunnally announced happily as her brother looked up from his book with a smile. Nicol watched on as his princess leapt into her brother's arms.

"Welcome home, Nunna. I trust you had a wonderful day?" Lelouch slightly prodded.

"One of the best." Nunnally responded while taking a seat on the sofas and beckoned Nicol to sit next to her.

"Oh that reminds me! " She suddenly smiled widely as if suddenly remembering an important detail, "I trust you were a gentlemen while on your date with Marika?"

Lelouch spat out the tea he had sipped moments ago and felt his stomach drop as he stared wide eyed at his little sister.

"D…Date?" He half coughed, half sputtered.

"I'm disappointed, big brother…how can you not tell me that you and Marika are dating?...Do you not trust me?" Nunnally pouted sadly.

Lelouch could barely comprehend the current situation as his brain attempted to formulate an articulate and clear response that would relay the truth.

"Nunna-"

"Do you fear that you might need my approval?...That won't be necessary, I like Marika…When did you start dating?..."

"Nunna, we are not da-"

"It's okay, big brother…I nearly forgot that you are at that age already…I must remember to inform Marika of my knowledge of your relationship…maybe afternoon tea tomorrow would be a good time…yes…she is to be my future sister-in-law after all-"

"NUNNALLY!" Nunnally halted her monologue as she stared with wide eyes at her brother.

Silence permeated the air as the flushed prince cleared his throat.

"Sorry for shouting, Nunna," Lelouch said and took a sip of his tea, "Marika and I are not dating…we were out together for business."

It was a super poor defense and Lelouch could see Nunnally thinking exactly so.

"Really? Explain the shopping bags and the hand holding." The young princess countered seriously while leaning her face closer, staring straight into her brother's eyes.

Nunnally had long learned that Lelouch could never lie to her if she stared straight into his eyes.

"The bags were payment for her role in helping me attain valuable information while working undercover at the casino." Lelouch responded, never once looking away.

"And the hand holding?" Nunnally pressed on aggressively, taking her brother's hands into her own and pressed her thumb onto his pulse.

"..." Lelouch stared.

"..." Nunnally stared back.

"..."Lelouch continued to stare

"I can do this all night." Nunnally said, remaining patient and calm.

"…It was just for show." Lelouch admitted after a brief staring contest and attempting to slow his heart beat.

"Hmmm…" Nunnally started to hum cheerfully to herself as she released Lelouch's hands and stood up, a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" The elder Vi Britannia sibling inquired, one moment his little sister was giving him the Spanish Inquisition and the next she was the sweet, well natured angel that could instantly brighten a room.

"To change into more comfortable clothes, brother…" Said angel replied simply as if it were a no brainer and walked off, still humming under her breath.

It was not until Lelouch heard muffled laughter did he realized that there was still another person in the room.

"You won't tell any living soul what you just heard, that's an order!" Lelouch barked as Nicol's muffled snickering became full blown laughter, echoing off the walls.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up." Lelouch threw a sofa cushion at his grinning best friend.

"Nunna has really grown up hasn't she?" Nicol commented as he stood up and walked towards the tall wide windows, observing the Aries grounds.

"More than I care to admit." Lelouch sighed, joining the viridian haired boy.

"Be thankful she's not the rebellious type." Nicol teased causing Lelouch to blanch but he suddenly spotted a bring sparkle in the air.

"Look! What is that?!" The eleventh prince suddenly announced loudly as he pointed to the object far away in the dark skies that was entering and leaving his vision at a barely comprehensible speed.

"A shooting star?" Nicol guessed as he squinted his eyes.

_Somewhere high in the skies above Pendragon _

"What do you think?" A male voice broke the silence from within the cockpit of a sleek purplish black humanoid nightmare frame.

"This unit is everything I have dreamed of and more, milord." A woman in her late teens clad in a body hugging red pilot suit with an aristocratic face, dirty blonde hair and devoted green eyes replied.

"Glad you like it…Oldrin." Alessio Collini speaking through the unit's HUD replied with a warm smile.

"ETA in eight minutes." Oldrin Zevon, or commonly known as 'Oz' nowadays announced back to the man she owed everything to.

"Understood." The Knight of Two nodded and the video feed was cut, leaving the young pilot to her own thoughts.

"Just you wait…Uncle," Green eyes narrowed with clear festering hatred, "…hell's waiting. The Yvain and I will personally send you there."

**As usual please read & review. Let me know what suggestions, improvements and ideas that you have. **


End file.
